


A Late Night Moment

by Wntr_Soldier



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wntr_Soldier/pseuds/Wntr_Soldier
Summary: "It felt great laying in bed after the long day Trini had, after a boring and eventless day happened with the now normal afternoons of training, she was done for the day. On this training session she was mostly distracted, Jason almost won but since he is such a good leader (a little bit of sarcasm) he just ended it before Trini got seriously hurt. Kimberly of course didn’t hold back and almost knocked Trini out, good thing Alpha 5 notified Trini her vitals were a little too high and Kim suddenly stopped before giving the final blow. But no matter how distracted Trini could’ve been she still kicked Zack’s ass, she wouldn’t let him have the satisfaction of winning against her. After coming home and hitting the shower she went straight to bed, problem was she couldn’t sleep."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I write and uploading it. I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked it and have any suggestions or ideas, you can find me on tumblr  
> "wntrs0ld13r"

 

 

 _Trini’s Room_  
_Wednesday 1:28am_

 

It felt great laying in bed after the long day Trini had, after a boring and eventless day happened with the now normal afternoons of training, she was done for the day. On this training session she was mostly distracted, Jason almost won but since he is such a good leader (a little bit of sarcasm) he just ended it before Trini got seriously hurt. Kimberly of course didn’t hold back and almost knocked Trini out, good thing Alpha 5 notified Trini her vitals were a little too high and Kim suddenly stopped before giving the final blow. But no matter how distracted Trini could’ve been she still kicked Zack’s ass, she wouldn’t let him have the satisfaction of winning against her. After coming home and hitting the shower she went straight to bed, problem was she couldn’t sleep.

The Rita nightmares haven’t really been trouble since something else is on her mind. Last week when the Rangers went to the movies (Billy’s idea) Trini and Jason were on snack duty, so as the others went to take the seats they bought the popcorn and candy. As Trini was in line Jason went to the bathroom, by the time Jason was out Trini seemed to be talking to an employee as she was making the popcorn, from the little Jason could hear it sounded a little like “…well the bowling alley is going to re-open next week, maybe you would like to go and play for a few hours.”. Jason is pretty sure the green haired girl (“Olivia” was written on her name tag) was asking Trini out and seeing the girl putting her number on Trini’s phone made it pretty clear of what was happening. When Jason decided to join Trini to help her with the popcorn and snacks Trini pretended to be surprised.

“Damn Red the line must’ve been huge or did you get lost” Trini said as she was paying.

“None of that, just stood back to see the miracle that was happening between you and that girl over there.” Jason said raising both eyebrows.

Luckily, she was far from them, attending other clients or she would’ve seen Trini face turned red before punching Jason on the shoulder. As they made their way to the guys Trini made Jason promise he wasn’t going to say anything to the others. The movie was okay, the rest of the night went great and they all headed to their houses after it all.  
She hasn’t called Liv yet (Olivia told her that she preferred to be called Liv), to make the plans for their date, this has been keeping her up at night and distracted during the day. Is not that she doesn’t like her is that she’s scared of somehow her parents finding out ESPECIALLY her mother. She says fuck it and promises herself that first thing after training she’s going to call her.

After rolling around in bed for a while she ends up staring at the ceiling as if somehow it would hypnotize her to fall asleep. After many minutes of starring it’s starting to work but a buzz from her phone wakes her up again. As she checks her phone she sees its 1:28am and she swears it was at least midnight. The lock screen it’s a photo of the Rangers in a camp fire, which now they do at least once a week. They’re all laughing as Zack has his mouth full of marshmallows. As she unlocks her phone the home screen picture is another of the Rangers but of them just sitting on the spot where Trini jumped running from the rangers two days after finding the coins, they’re all in their backs seeing the sunset. She likes that photo so much, she has it on the inside of her locker.

The buzz was from some text messages from Jason and Kimberly, as if somehow, they agreed to text her at the same time. She opens Jason first because she can guess what it says.

 

 **Jason: “Have you called her yet? I’m dying to know what she says”**  
**Trini: “I decided to call her tomorrow after training, and I’ll call you afterwards and tell you everything”**  
**Jason: “Is the least you can do since I’ve been good enough at keeping this a secret from the others hahahahaha”**  
**Jason: “Why don’t you want the others to know tho?”**  
**Trini: “Yeah yeah boi, thanks for that btw”**  
**Trini: “Because Zack will be bombing me with questions and jokes and I don’t want to dislocate his jaw until next month’s training. Billy well I wouldn’t want to get him all excited on something that might not even work out. And Kimberly you know she doesn’t want me to get hurt or she might think Olivia is part of a prank from Amanda. I’ll tell them when I’m comfortable enough and ready to hit Zack in the face hard enough to knock him with one punch.”**  
**Jason: “Well alright I understand, but I will act surprised too hahahaha they would hate me if they knew that I knew the whole time.”**  
**Trini: “Fair enough”**  
**Jason: “Well I’ll see you at lunch, bye Yellow.”**  
**Trini: “Bye Red”**

 

As soon she ends texting Jason, Kimberly texts again.  
**Kimmy: Hey, are you up?”**  
**Kimmy: “Come on I know you are”**  
**Trini: “Yes I’m up, whatsup?”**  
**Kimmy: “Nothing much, can’t sleep. I figured one of you guys would be up.”**  
**Trini: “Yeah I can’t sleep either”**  
**Kimmy: “Well I’ll take that as invite to crawl through your window.”**  
**Trini: “It wasn’t exactly an invite but sure come on over.”**  
**Kimmy: “Omw be there in 5.”**

 

It’s a great thing all the Rangers live so close to each other, Zack often jokes about all of them making the can and string phones but all he gets in return is a punch to the shoulder and rolls of eyes and Billy explaining why it wouldn’t work. After a few minutes, she hears a noise coming from outside her window, she doesn’t even bother to move from her bed because;  
A) She’s very comfortable  
B) She knows is Kimberly and the window is unlocked.

They end up talking about some biology project they have for next week, they watch some Netflix and fall asleep before the movie ends. As Trini wakes up next morning she notices Kim is gone but finds a note on the pillow besides her:

****

 

 **_“Get ready I’m driving us to school._ **  
****

**_\- K”_ **

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

_The Pit_

_Thursday 5:42 pm_

 

 

After a quite intense training session with some new upgraded Putties, the Ranger are exhausted and can barely move their bodies. After Zordon tells them that they are making great process with the new Putties, he sends them home to rest and let their bodies heal. As they make their way down the mine Trini calls Jason.

“Hey, do you mind giving me a ride home? I don’t want to call her without you beside me, I’m afraid to say something stupid.” Trini says pulling him away from the other without them noticing.

“Sure, it will save you the phone call you were going to give me anyway.” He says wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

As they make their way to his truck Billy tells Jason that Kimberly offered to take him home and asked if it was okay.

“Sure, have fun buddy”

They waved him goodbye but before they left Kim called Trini to get close to the car.

“I’m going to come by your house later so we can get started on the project alright?” Kim said as she put her seat belt on.

“Yeah alright, text me when you’re on your way”

After Billy and Kim left, Jason starts the truck and make their way to Trini’s house.

“What are you waiting for?”

“Don’t make me hit you.”

Trini takes out her phone and searches Olivia on her contacts and calls her.

“Hey, it’s me Trini. I would like to go to the bowling alley with you. Yeah, I don’t any plans for Saturday but I got to check tho. Great I’ll see you at 7. Bye.”

The phone call ends and Trini can’t stop smiling at her phone.

“So, what she said?” he says looking at her smiling.

“We are going out on Saturday. She’s going to pick me up around 7 and I have to text her my address. My excuse to get out of the house would be that I’ll go to Kimberly’s to do the biology project.”

“Well it seems I have to cancel Saturday’s training session. Better yet let’s take the weekend off, we earned it.”

“You’re such a great leader sometimes Red, a full weekend without seeing Zack’s face sounds like paradise.”

They arrived at Trini’s house laughing at the comment. She gets off and thanks Jason for the ride home. After she comes out of the shower and gets dressed, her phone buzzes. She expects it to be from Jason or Kimberly or even Olivia but it’s actually from the Rangers group chat.

 

Go Go Power Rangers!

Red Athlete: “Well guys I was thinking it would be great to take the weekend off, I think we earned it. Next training will be on Tuesday.”

Pink Princess: “Oh Thank God, I got bruises everywhere even on places I didn’t even knew I could get em.”

Blue Brain: “Great now I can focus on the communicator I’m working on with Alpha.”

Black Criminal: “Awesome, now I can achieve my goal of doing nothing and sleeping all weekend.”

 

After Trini reads all this she gets a text from Kimberly.

Kimberly: “Hey, I’m on my way and I’m bringing coffee and donuts from Krispy Kreme.”

Trini: “God you sure are amazing, now hurry up.”

Kimberly: “I’m going to use the front door this time, not carrying all this through the window.”

Trini goes downstairs to tell her mom that Kimberly is coming over for a school project. After a few minutes, there’s a knock on the door and instead of Trini, one of the twins answers the door.

“Kimmyyyy!!! Are you here to play?” Mateo asked all excited.

“Next time Mateo I promise, I got school stuff to do.”

Kim says playing with his hair then staring at Trini as she comes out of the kitchen.

“Good, you’re here. Let’s get this over with.” Trini says signaling the stairs.

After Kim let’s Mateo and Alec grab some donuts she follows Trini to her room. After 2 hours, they only talked about the project which they were almost done with. Kimberly is now laying on Trini’s bed as she looks at Trini putting the finishing touches on their project.

“I’m guessing you saw what Jason said about this weekend.” She said looking at the ceiling.

“Yep, I couldn’t be happier to be honest.” Trini said as she closes her laptop and grabs the last donut.

“You made any plans for the weekend?” Trini’s glad she’s eating so that gives her time to come up with an answer.

“Um I think we are going out on Saturday after detention, a family day kind of thing. What about you?” Trini doesn’t like to lie to Kim but it had to be done, can’t tell her about Olivia just yet.

“I don’t think I have any, Mom and Dad will be home, maybe will get to do something.” She says now staring at Trini.

“I hope so it would suck if you didn’t do anything this weekend.” Before Kimberly can answer Trini’s mom comes knocking on the door. “Trini mija are you girls done with your project yet?”

“Yeah mom, we just finished it.”

“Great, Kimberly sweetie it’s getting late maybe you should head home before your parents start to get worried.”

“You’re absolutely right Mrs. Gomez.” Kim says as she gets up from the bed.

After saying that Trini’s mom leaves and Kimberly starts gathering her things.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, want me to pick you up?” Kim says starting to walk to the door.

“Please, call me when you are on your way so I can be ready.” “Sure thing.”

And just like that she goes out the front door smiling at Trini before closing it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Detention Room_

_Saturday 2:47pm_

Detention today has been pretty boring, they’ve been doing school work most of the day. Almost at the end of detention is when the ninja notes started flying around. Zack’s note is the first one to reach Trini:

 **“Crazy girl got any plans for today?”** After reading it she looks over at Zack as he wiggles both of his eyebrows rapidly. Shit does he know? How could he? Jason wouldn’t tell him that, he knows I don’t want him to know yet.

After clearing her thoughts, she quickly writes; **“Yeah, I’m having a Family day sorta thing. Why?”** She sends it flying so fast it hits him on the head and almost knocks him to the ground. After seeing that Trini almost burst out laughing. Not a minute passes by when she gets the note back.

 **“Just wanted to know, you never did write what you were doing this weekend on the group chat.”** Trini looks over that him seeing him smiling like an idiot.

 **“So? I don’t have to write everything I’m going to do on the group chat.”** She throws it with all the intentions to hit him but misses. The note comes back not long after but she ignores it as another note comes at her. It’s from Kimberly.

 **“What are you two talking about?”** The dot on the “i” is a little heart. Trini quickly responds so she doesn’t look suspicious.

 **“He was just asking what plans I had for today.”** She sends it her way making a spiral flight before reaching Kimberly’s hand.

As Kimberly is reading her note, she feels another one coming. This one is from Jason, which simply says:

 **“Ready for tonight?”** She is staring at the note longer that she should have. The thought of that she’s really going out on a date with a girl, her first real date with a girl. She sends the note back saying:

**“Come by my house later, I need some help picking out what I’m going to wear.”**

**“I’ll be there.”** After reading it she gets the note back from Kimberly.

 **“Right your family day thing, you gotta text me when you come back from that so I can come over.”** She slightly blushes at the end of the sentence.

 **“Will do princess.”** After sending it she immediately regrets writing princess.

After this the notes stop just in time when the bells rings. When they get out to the parking lot the boys leave together towards Billy’s house. Trini watches as Kimberly’s parents pick her up, waving goodbye before getting on the car. Trini walks home as she does from time to time, usually Kim or Jason gives her a ride home. She gets home and it’s time for lunch, her mom starts asking how everybody’s days were. The twins start to tell how soccer practice was and that they might have a game next week. When is Trini’s turn she just says that all she did in the detention was school stuff, which is not a lie as most of the time school work is the only thing there to do.

When lunch is over she walks up to her mom who is cleaning the dishes.

“Mom I’m going to Kimberly’s later to finish up our project.”

“But didn’t you girls finish it the last time she was here?”

“Yeah we did but we forgot one part of it and it’s really important.”

“Well okay, but be here before 10, wouldn’t want something bad happening to you on your way back.”

If only she knew her daughter was a Power Ranger, nothing bad would ever happen to her.

“Yes mom I’ll be careful when I come back, I promise.”

After helping a little on cleaning the dishes, she makes her way to her room and texts Jason to come over.

 **“I’ll be there in 10”** Trini puts her phone to charge after seeing the text.

Waiting for Jason to arrive. Trini starts to go through her closet looking at possible choices to wear. She decides to try a dress she hasn’t wore in like a year, after putting it on and looking at herself in the mirror she hears a voice say;

“That doesn’t look so bad.” She quickly turns around to see Jason sitting on her bed.

“Jesus fucking Christ, you scared me Jason.”

“Well that was what I was going for, glad it worked.”

“I’m not wearing this by the way, just wanted to see if I could still wear it.”

"You’ll always be able to use it, you’re not getting any taller anytime soon.” Jason said laughing before Trini looked at him making him shut up.

“You’re not helping Scott.”

“Right sorry, what options do we have to work with?”

Trini spends the last hour trying over 50 different combinations until she and Jason decide on what she would wear. She will wear her “Wonder 90’s” shirt with the leather jacket she bought last month, ripped jeans, boots and to finish it all her signature light grey beanie.

It’s 6:48pm now and she’s almost ready. Jason before leaving said to Trini that she shouldn’t be nervous and that everything will go great. God, she wants to believe that so much. She gets a text from Olivia saying she’s on her way to pick her up. Trini goes downstairs telling her mom she’s leaving and makes her way to the door.

She sees Olivia arrive in a yellow Fiat, “Of course it had to be yellow.” She says to herself. Trini gets in and they carry on to their destination.

“Hey, glad I found your house on time almost got lost a couple of blocks ago. By the way you’re looking beautiful tonight. Kind of badass but beautiful.” It makes her blush but she doesn’t let her notice.

“Come on it not that hard to find my house. And you look pretty great yourself.”

“Thanks, and you gotta keep in mind I moved here a month ago and I still don’t know my way around this town.”

“Right, my bad. It took me some time to know my way around here too.”

“So, are you any good at bowling?” She says with a smile that might translate into I hope you say no so I can “teach” you how to play.

“I’ve played a couple of times, I’m not good but not bad either.”

“Well I’ve been playing since little. I promise I’ll go easy on you.”

“You don’t know, I might surprise you and win.” She remembers the rule of not using her powers for personal gain but she’s just going to use a little of it for fun. She hopes Zordon doesn’t mind.

After an almost 10-minute drive they get to the new rebuilt bowling alley and it seems like half of Angel Grove decided to be here tonight. She starts to get more nervous than before, afraid someone she knows might see her and tell the Rangers or worse her parents. As Liv goes and gets their lane ready and the shoes Trini seats nearby and scans around for any familiar face, for now she hasn’t find any and that makes her relax a little. For their luck, they got a lane all for themselves and it’s the last one to the right which makes it easier to get to where the food and drinks stand are. There is a birthday party on one of the activity rooms, Liv makes a comment joking on seeing if she could sneak in and bring some food without getting caught. After a few minutes, she comes back with a box of pizza with 4 slices in it.

“I told them I worked here and that the boxes were empty so I picked 5 of the empty boxes and hid the slices in the last one.” She said smiling and grabbing a slice.

Trini is eating her two slices as she watches Liv play. “You’re up.” She says looking all confident because she got a strike.

She starts without her ranger strength so Liv gets the illusion of her winning tonight. Trini knocks down 8 pins then the last 2 pins, for the next half hour Liv gets either gets strikes or knocks 9 pins and Trini rarely knocks down more than 7 pins. After Liv is sure she is winning the first round Trini starts to use a little of the ranger strength and start getting strike after strike. Breaking the rule was worth it for the look on Liv’s face when the scoreboard above them announced Trini as the winner.

“You got lucky, I was too busy looking at you.” Liv saying that made her blush so hard she almost notices. “But I’ll win this next one.”

On the next round, Trini uses the ranger strength until the point where no matter what Liv does Trini already won. It makes Trini feel kind of bad for cheating but Liv was so sure she was going to beat her, Trini wasn’t going to let her win so she could mention it occasionally. Trini wins of course and Liv takes it pretty good, calls it beginners luck even tho Trini played before. After buying some appetizers and soda, they decide to go to Krispy Kreme. Trini buys half a dozen of glazed donuts as Liv goes to the ice cream shop across the street. After buying the donuts she sits outside the ice cream shop waiting for Liv to come out with the ice cream cones. They spend an hour there talking about where they used to live before, their hobbies, what kind of music they like and if Liv likes working at the movies.

They drive back to Trini’s neighborhood and stop on the corner of her street, before she gets out of the car Trini says “I’ve had a great time, even a greater time after I beat you. And I enjoyed our chat at……” And before she finishes what she is saying Liv is kissing her and Trini kisses her back. Because of the way she is kissing her Trini can tell that she wanted to do this all night and what she says next confirms it. “Sorry, I’ve been holding myself all night and I figured this was my last chance on doing it. I also had a great time with you tonight and I’m kind of hoping you would like to go out with me again.” Trini kisses her again and after pulling away she whispers in her ear “Play your cards right and we might have more dates in the future.”


End file.
